Union
by Kimmy Malfoy
Summary: A little SSMM story- set during OotP... please R&R! UPDATED! Warning- character death...
1. It begins

Title: Union

Author: Kimmy Malfoy

Rating: PG

Pairing: SS/MM

Summary: A little addition to OotP that is not a part of the novel, and is just a little brainchild of mine. I guess some would think this is AU- since I made S and M around the same age, but we'll call it fantasy. Suspend your knowledge of Harry Potter and go with the flow here.  

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, even that slimy git Snape (who I love!) So their not mine. I don't want 'em… ( of course I do! I'd be rolling in money!)

Author's Note:  A little Snape/ McGonagall story since there are so few, and it is my ship. I don't normally venture into the Harry Potter genre, I stick to Star Trek: Voyager, but I just had to get this out of my system. I tried a Ron/Hermione (not my ship), and was hesitant to post this, because Harry is not my normal genre. So, if you like it, tell me, if you hate it- keep that to yourself, and if SS/MM freaks you out- don't read it. I don't care what JKR said (don't kill me), and I think others will agree that McGonagall could very well be close to Snape's age. So there I said it… now onward!

"I swear, I have had my fill of you Professor Delores Umbridge!" His eyes narrowed as he furrowed his eyebrows, reaching under his robes for his wand. The plump mass of Hogwarts High Inquisitor that stood before him was just begging to be hit with a spell, any spell. But even in all her fatness she drew her wand quicker than he could. He cursed under his breath as the round bubble of a Professor stood before him, wand poised, and face red.   
"Henceforth Professor Snape, you are hereby dismissed from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." He could feel the color rising in his cheeks just as the door to the Slytherin common room flew open. The dignified stem figure of Minerva McGonagall emerged from the shadows. Severus could see she was furious. Her cheeks were flushed to a shade of crimson and her hair had jarred itself from its usually tight bun. "Professor Umbridge..." she began her Scottish accent heavy and her black hair falling into her eyes. _"You _most certainly not dismiss him! Professor Snape has been a teacher here for fourteen years... Dismiss him and you will have effectively cut all your ties to the Slytherin House." Her voice, though shaky was stem and hearing the voice of a Gryffindor, small groups of students emerged from their rooms to watch the brawl that was beginning. "I suppose you think I am threatened by you Minerva McGonagall, but you are no better than he is. You are no more than a muggle loving witch who should be killed for even daring to set foot in the Slytherin House." Delores' face ballooned as she continued to harass the Transfiguration teacher. "Too bad James Potter and his little friends aren't around; they might have made your sneaking around easier. You couldn't stop Voldemort from killing them could you Professor?" she sneered as she emphasized Minerva's title.

Minerva snapped and from underneath her tartan robes she whipped out her wand. "Take that back you filthy, lying, fat, stupid..." Minerva sputtered out insults as the High Inquisitor stood in front of her looking smug. "Answer me you fat pig! Take that back!" Just as Minerva pointed her wand at Umbridge, Snape grabbed her arm.   
"Minerva-" she attempted to pull her arm away, but his grip only tightened. "Minerva put that damned thing away!" He could hear her sharp intake of breath as she turned toward him. Her green eyes glared into his brown ones. "Stay out of—this-" she grunted as pulled her arm free from his tight grip. Again she pointed her wand at Umbridge who began to reach under her robes. "I won't!" He grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from moving.

She gasped at his touch, it was so fierce, so forbidden, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "I will not let the true headmistress of Hogwarts die here because she was too bloody mad about Potter! Use your head woman..." His voice was deep, as his arm tightened further around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Her hair suddenly cascaded over her shoulders completely loosened from its bun. Gently he loosened his grip, to allow her to re-arrange her hair, but she remained stagnant, not moving away from him, afraid she would assault Umbridge, not that she cared. She knew she had to remain calm for them, the students and the Order, they needed her. Gently she reached behind her and gathered her loosened hair, repositioning it in its bun, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. Umbridge stared at the dark haired professors and grumbled. "Get out, both of you, or I'll kill you..." Minerva started to respond, but Snape quickly pulled her away and out into the corridor.

"What the hell were you thinking? What if you had been killed? Minerva.. ." His eyes widened as she dusted off the sleeve of her robe and proceeded down the hall toward her classroom. He reached out and once again grabbed her arm. "Minerva McGonagall, you listen here..." He could see that her teeth were clenched and her nails were digging into her palms from the ferocity with which she clenched her fists. She breathed deeply and firmly pulled her arm away. "I haven't the time nor the energy to discuss this with you Professor." Her tone was cold, angry, and full of hatred, aimed at him. "You think for one minute that I would have let you cast a spell on Umbridge? We'd be killed, the Order would be mined, all the students would die and Black and I would be locked up in Azkaban, I wouldn't let you ruin the lives of others for one stupid insult..."   
"How nice of you Severus, thinking of others... what a change, what a step for a Slytherin" she spat out the insult. "You hated Potter..." she could feel tears burning in her eyes as she thought of her friends James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and all the others. His eyes locked with hers, "but I never hated you..

_A young, despondent Severus Snape sat under a tree, watching Potter, Lupin, Black and all the other Marauders. His eyes caught on Lily Evans; he watched her hair sway in the breeze as she stood side by side with her. He 'd know she graduated from Hogwarts last year and had returned as an apprentice teacher to the old and haggard Transfiguration teacher. Her long black hair was curled to perfection, flowing in just the right direction as a deep red flower graced her ear; her hair seemed to swallow the delicate flower. Her glasses sparkled in the sun and her smile was radiant as she joked with Lily and Black. He wanted to approach her, talk to her, but he knew he never could She was a Gryffindor, she was his teacher, and she was so beautiful that he knew he would freeze before he even got close to her. Stupid Severus, he chastised himself seven years in Hogwarts and still no girl. There had been Bellatrix, Narcissa even Lily, but as he watched the scene before him, he had never seen a woman quite like her. Later that day as he was walking along the corridor to Potions he ran into her with a thud Her papers flew though the air and she began to laugh. "Well then... "he began as she continued to laugh. "Don 't worry about it... "she elongated her words, as __f asking his name. "Severus, Severus Snape. "He replied, voice shaking. "I'm terribly sorry Professor. "She gave him a quirked grin and began to walk off "Just call me Minerva... "He flushed ten shades of red as she smiled a wickedly flirtatious grin at him and moved on to her class. He cursed himse he was in love, and with a Gryffindor.   
  
_

She looked away, embarrassed, recalling their incident, the first meeting. Her cheeks flushed. She had taken a liking to him, the quiet seventh year who sat in the corner. She remembered him; she's met him before in the hall when she was a prefect. He was only a year younger, but sometimes she felt like he was older. She recalled his seriousness, his studiousness as she rolled her eyes and watched the Marauders dump a glass of water on his head. She stopped the spell, and of course James had teased her for weeks. "You in love with Snapey Min ", "Awww, Mm and Snape.. ." she hit him a few times and after Lily had smacked him upside the head and told him some nasty things, he'd stopped. All truth be told, Minerva had found herself attracted to Snape, no matter how hard she tried to hate him.

_The sun had set; she watched it die in the sky, just over the Whomping Willow. She looked in the mirror and frowned at the woman who stared back at her. "Have I really aged so much?" she wondered aloud, tracing the dark circles under her eyes. Her appearance was stern, foreboding, and she hated it. She used to wear her hair down, with flowers and ribbons, but now it was a stark reminder of her position. Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She frowned and pulled the pins out of her hair. For once she would be Minerva, it had been many years since James and Lily had died and it was time she moved on. Letting her hair down was the first step. As the wave of black cascaded down her back she inspected her dress. This was supposed to be a ball, the Yule Ball, not a funeral. She waved her wand and a dark green gown appeared, followed by a diamond necklace, it would do nicely. After all it was time she moved on. She walked triumphantly to the ball. The music flowed out of the Great Hall as she walked in. There was a quiet hush, followed by feverous whispering among the students, and her fellow teachers, they sat with mouths open wide, the widest being that of Professor Severus Snape. As she sat he was unable to keep his eyes off her. She smiled smugly, knowing full well that she looked beautful. As the evening progressed and she had danced with Lupin Dumbledore and Hagrid many times, a lone figure approached her. "Minerva, may I be so bold as to say you look stunning this evening?" Snape stood behind her, showered, with his hair neatly tied in a ponytail and his black dress robes looked handsome. She held her breath as he continued to look at her. She slowly released her breath as his eyes moved away from her and he walked away slowly, throwing a glance over his shoulder, just to see her once more. Barley able to find her voice, she walked up to Snape and whispered "Thank you Severus."   
  
_

She had forgotten how he had made her feel, she forgot to breathe, forgot to think, and when he had grabbed her waist just a few moments ago, she once again had forgotten to exhale. How could he have such an effect on her? They were opposites, and her eyes quickly diverted from his. She had to get away, or else she would do something rash, and as much as her body desired him, she knew in her mind that she could not be with him. "Excuse me, Severus..." she muttered as she distanced herself from him. As she walked away he called her name... "Minerva" She turned on her heel and called "Thank you for not letting me loose my head Severus, I will see you at dinner" She walked away as quickly as she could and Snape let out a deep sigh. He thought that after all these years he would have been able to resist her, but when he had grabbed her waist he had long forgotten her perfume, the faint scent of roses that captivated him so many years ago. He cursed under his breath, why was he still in love with her?

She quickly walked into her office and shut the door. As she sat at her desk there was a small knock and she sighed calling "come in" to the wooden door. It creaked open a bit and in walked Snape. She quickly stood and walked in front of her desk. He approached her calmly. As he stopped a few feet from her she felt her hand shake. What was he doing? She stepped back as he stepped forward, the small bit of sunlight that came through her window shone onto the floor, in the space between them. He stepped closer still as she backed into her desk with a bump. "Severus... can I help you?" she managed to a find a voice that she barley recognized as her own. Her breathing was shallow as he closed the distance between them. "I can stand it no longer Minerva..." his Welsh accent was heavier than normal as he leaned in toward his colleague. She felt her heart skip a beat, this was impossible, this could not be Severus Snape... and yet as his hand removed her hair from its bun, she could not help enjoy the sensations she felt. "Minerva, you must know that if anything happens, with Voldemort or any one I..." She felt his eyes looking, looking deep into her soul. "Severus?" As his eyes traveled away from her he looked to the ground. Her hand found its way to his shoulder. "You don't want me Minerva; I am not worthy to be standing here with you." And suddenly she understood all his glances, his complements, their arguments.

"I'm in love with you Minerva McGonagall..." At his confession she felt faint. It was not possible, how could he love her? She was a Gryffindor, she was friends with James Potter, and she damned well thought that he was in love with Lily Evans. But he was in love with her. She looked up at him and sighed as she whispered "I've always loved you Severus, always" Their lips met, hesitant at first but with a growing intensity until they were lost in passion, each consumed by the kiss, lost in each other. And so it came to be, the first union between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a union between red and green, silver and gold, an unbreakable love between Minerva and Severus.


	2. It ends

Sorry for the morbid- ness it just seemed appropriate. The writing is supposed to be disjointed; these are the last moments of Minerva's life.

PG-13

The time had come. The rain poured in sheets as she gazed absently out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. His time had come, their time had come, her time had come. The fire, the passion to fight back was gone. It had been extinguished the day he had left, to join them. He had been lost to them, those sons of bitches that killed the children, who killed Albus, who killed him. The Deatheaters were maniacal creatures; they did not deserve to be called human. He was never to return, never to caress her lips with is own, never to place a comforting arm around her shoulder, never to love her again. Professor Snape was gone, Snape, Severus, her love, gone, forever.

It had all happened so fast. Too fast, after all no one was expecting Voldemort back so soon, and with such a vengeance. Severus had left three days after her return from St. Mungo's. Those three days before he left were the most wonderful of her life, but they were only three days, not enough time to show him her love, not enough time. Long had she thought of him as her colleague and friend, but it took Umbridge to drive them together. They were thrown into a whirlwind of emotion, one which she still could not comprehend. She was lost without him, lost and alone.

The day passed slowly, the rain fell in sheets now, and she knew they would be here soon. But when she died, she would finally be with him. They would be able to be together forever, nothing would ever, ever keep them from each other. There was a rumbling of noises down the hall, and she knew it was them. It seemed so ironic to her, that a Gryffindor and Slytherin could fall so deep in love. So deep that it did not feel like love at all, but rather like an unbreakable bond, an earth-shattering trust. She could not survive without him, he was her other half, without him she could not live.

The noises outside grew louder and as the door fell inward she knew it was the end. The end of days, Voldemort would win… The figure that entered she did not recognize, and as he approached her, she gasped. It was impossible; there was no way he could have escaped. As his name formed on her lips, she found it impossible to breathe. "Severus…" As he moved toward her, he crushed her into a bruising kiss. "Minerva… my love…" As their eyes locked the Death Eaters walked in. "You led them here?" she asked through tears of joy and anger mixed with the taste of Snape still upon her lips.  "I had no choice…" As he held her, the death eaters' wands pointed at them she looked up at him one last time. "You promised to come back…" A flash of light nearly blinded them as they looked toward the wands "I did my love… I am here, always" As she drew her dying breath she glanced at his fallen frame, and whispered "Always".


End file.
